Everything Will Be Alright
by SimpleBTRomance
Summary: 'Just gotta get to Kendall. If I get to Kendall everything will be alright' Kogan. Parental abandonment implied. Don't like, don't read, duh


**Hey guys! I know its been a while since I've posted a fic, but I hope you can forgive me. You see, a few weeks ago I got Left 4 Dead 2 for the PC, and since then I've been playing it, leaving my writing for another day (or month). Any, heres a little one-shot that came to mind when I was looking at a pic on DA of Logan glomping/hugging Kendall while crying (It was drown by the user Ty-miester I think)**

**Thanks a mil. to Kat, my beta-reader. You're the best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

_'Just gotta get to Kendall. If I get to Kendall everything will be alright'_ Was the frantic thoughts of Logan Mitchell, as said boy raced through the snowy streets of his small Minnesota hometown. Sliding roughly around a corner, the small white house of the Knights coming into view, the genius ran faster. _'Why, Momma, why?'_ The dark haired boy thought, his mind flashing back to ten minutes before, when he told his parents.

-FLASHBACK-

_"Alright, son, what is it that you want to tell your mother and I?" Alexander Mitchell said to his son, sitting down on the couch with his wife. "Yes, sweetheart, what is it?"_

_ The teenager stood before them, running his hand through his hair in nervousness, "um, you see..." Logan began, before taking a deep breathe, "Mom, Dad, I'm gay...and I'm dating Kendall..." he said, looking anywhere, but at his parents._

_Silence, a long tense silence, passed for what felt like an hour, but was really five minutes, before it was broken by Mr. Mitchell. "Well, that was unexpected...but as long as you're happy, I'm happy" He said, giving the half smile his son inherited from him. Logan blinked, shocked, "Really?" His father nodded, standing up, hugging his son. "Yes. I love you no matter what. Whether you're blue, purple, blind or freckled like Chuckie. You're my son." Logan grinned, hugging his father back with all his might._

_ His mother, who has be silent up until then, decided to speak. "You are okay with...__**this**__? Are you crazy? Our son is a...a...a FAG! A disgusting fag!" She said, a look of utter hatred and disgust on her face. "Yes, I'm okay with this. Why aren't you? He's our son" the older male said, looking at his wife in shock. "No, no, he's not our son. He's your son. I want nothing to do with __**that**__ disgrace to the human race" she yelled, storming out of the living room._

_ Logan stood there in shock for a few seconds, before bolting out the front door, his father yelling his name, telling him to come back._

-ENDFLASHBACK-

Leaping onto the porch, forgoing the stairs, the dark haired boy knocked urgently on the Knights' front door. A few seconds later, Mrs. Knight opened the door, her mouth opening in greeting, before closing when she saw the teary eyed boy on her porch. "He's in the living room." she said, steeping out of the way of the genius, who nodded to her in thanks, before jogging to the familiar room.

Kendall had stood to go get a soda from the fridge, when he was nearly knocked over by a sudden weight. Looking down, he saw that it was his boyfriend, Logan, who was burying his into the blonde's neck. "Logie..." the taller boy said, wrapping his arms around the older boy, whose shoulders were shaking from his crying. "Babe, whats the matter?" he asked, hugging Logan closer to him, concern showing clear in his voice.

It was a few minutes before the genius was calmed down enough to talk. "I told m-my mom and d-dad bout us and my m-mom didn't react w-well." He said, tears building up in his eyes again. "She c-called me a d-disgrace to human r-race and said I was was disgusting for being..." he couldn't finish, the pain being too much. Kendall stood in shock. How could Mrs. Mitchell do this to her son? Her baby boy? How can a woman who loves her son so much turn her back on him just because he's gay? Kendall thought angrily, hugging the sobbing boy to him, mumbling words of love and encouragement into his ear.

Just then a knock came to the door, and a few minutes later, Mr. Mitchell came walking into the room, relief upon his face at finding his son. "I'm so sorry about your mom, baby boy, I didn't think she would react like that. That woman back home, she isn't who I thought I married" The older Mitchell said, his anger at his wife clear upon his face. "D-daddy..." The teenager said, looking like a seven year old whose puppy died, before hugging his father. His father hugged back, gently petting the dark hair of his son, "I promise it'll be alright, whether if your mother is around or not." He said, kissing his son's forehead. He then turned to the blonde teenager with a stern look on his face, "Kendall.."

Said blonde froze, before stuttering out, "Mr. M-Mitchel.." Alexander glared at the teenager, "I hope you take good care of my son or else..." he said. "I plan on it. I would rather die then hurt my Logie." Kendall said, hugging said boy closer to him. "Good...now how bout some hot chocolate?" Mr. Mitchell said, walking into the kitchen to talk to Mrs. Knight, leaving the love birds alone.

"He's right you know...everything will be alright, even if your mom isn't around..." Kendall said, cradling Logan's face in his hand. "I know...cause I'll have you" Logan said, leaning into Kendall's hand. "You're so sappy" the blonde said, smirking, before lightly kissing the dark haired boy before him.

* * *

**So, how was it? Tell me what you think!**

**Also, I know Mrs. Mitchell reaction might be odd but I'm tired, and this was a spur-of-the-moment fic...so yea...lets go with that.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, YA'LL!**

**xoxo,**

**Vampy**


End file.
